Sees Red ( RENEWED )
by Reddawnofthekoolkids
Summary: They stood in a triangle, Dewfoot cowering, Whitepaw snarling, and Redeyes bleeding from a wound on her muzzle. Redeyes is doomed because of a "deadly" prophecy, Whitepaw struggles to keep his cool and Dewfoot tries to save her mother. ( Collab with Forstclaw's Silver Daisy. I do not own Warriors )
1. Redeyes' Prophecy

**Chapter 1**

Redeyes sat patiently outside the Warriors Den. She watched the pitifully short Mosstar slip out from his den, and make a graceful leap on Highrock. His brown pelt was tinted a lighter brown in the burning green-leaf sun.

"All cats old enough to swim gather for a clan meeting." he yowled.

Redeyes felt slightly jealous that the young Mosstar was her leader. She had somewhat wished it would be Oakpool or Ashdapple. But Flintstar just had to choose the youngest warrior, Mossheart.

Redeyes reluctantly heaved herself up and padded into the clearing. First. She snorted, I even make myself laugh. She laid down and glanced over at the nursery.

Amberleaf emerged from the tangle of willow tree leaves. Amberleaf's green eyes glittered with excitement. Maplekit and Sparrowkit raced out mewing with their mother's excitement. The kits had always been Redeyes' favorite kits. They both listened, and never were rambunctious.

Redeyes noticed the she-kits were running straight to Drifshine, their half-sister. She licked both of their ears and glanced back a forth at them.

"They look beautiful mother!" Driftshine called.

"Thank you Driftshine," Amberleaf called back, who had laid down in front of the nursery.

Driftshine turned to see Redeyes staring at her. Her eyes became clouded with guilt, and worry.

She blinked, "Good morning Redeyes."

"Good morning." Redeyes nodded. Driftshine opened her mouth, but Mosstar yowl sounded the start of the meeting. Redeyes turned and listened in.

"A prophecy has been told from Starclan," he turned his gaze to Redeyes, "Driftshine, would you like to tell them?" Mosstar asked. Redeyes heard the shifting of fur as all the cats turned to look at her

Redeyes sighed and whipped her head back around. Driftshine's eyes had widened, and she had shrunk under the clan's gaze.

"Uh, of course." She padded around the group of cats and climbed up to the top of high rock.

"Yesterday, StarClan sent a message to me and said," she paused, closing her eyes. Her silver splotches glittered brightly in the sunlight of sun high. "a deadly choice will be made, and the eyes of fire will be lost forever"

Every cat gasped, turned and stared at Redeyes.

"If I die you all will take my place and become stronger." Redeyes mewed.

"You will know what it is the lose a cat, and still be helpful to the clan." She sighed "Besides, I won't have to live the life of an elder."

"Redeyes…" Woodholly voice scolded gently.

Redeyes just stared at the cat in front of her. Hailpelt.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Hailpelt cried. Him and Redeyes laid by sunning rocks.

"You and Dewfoot are going to live the rest of your life without me," Redeyes replied calmly. She didn't get why all the cats were so worried.

"No cat can live without you! We love you Redeyes." Hailpelt returned.

"Then say that to Starclan." Redeyes sighed.

She stared at Hailpelt, his yellow eyes gleamed in sadness. "I don't know what to do either, Hailpelt." She whispered.

"No one does." Hailpelt shook his head "No one." Redeyes laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"Redeyes?" Mosstar's voice rung in her ears.

"Yes?" She lifted her head, looking up at the young leader.

"I'm giving you guards." He said proudly.

"Excuse me?" Redeyes felt offended, I can take care of myself, she spat in her head.

"Who are they?" Hailpelt asked behind her.

"Dogleap and Foxfur." He replied.

"But this was from-"

"We need to keep you alive as long as possible. You can't say no."

Redeyes tucked her ears back, "This is Starclan, it's supposed to happen Mosstar!" she spat.

"Redeyes-" Hailpelt started.

"Hailpelt don't, this is unacceptable for a leader! We should be given choices!" Redeyes stood towering over Mosstar.

"Redeyes, like I said, we need to keep you alive."

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Redeyes challenged. Mosstar slowly lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Mosstar, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just very frustrated over this." Redeyes knew she had lost a good ally in that war. She followed Mosstar's gaze to the soft, forest ground.

"No. I'm sorry," Mosstar replied, gaining some pride and confidence. "I should give you a choice, but we really do need you Redeyes."

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of

Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

Queens ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits**

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine** **cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

(PM me your OCs)

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** : Cedarstar - light tan she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk - gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

 **Medicine** **cat** : Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** : Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes Apprentice Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom Apprentice Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - long-haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Cats** **outside** **clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )


	2. Whitepaw's Cry

**Chapter 2**

Whitepaw couldn't sleep that night. He had only just started his training a moon ago, and now his mentor was bond to die in a few moons. Redeyes wasn't just his mentor, she was his sister, his friend.

No cat would ever fill the void that would be in his heart.

* * *

Whitepaw woke up with a paw to his face.

"Ow!" He opened his eyes to Wolfpaw, Driftshine's brother.

"Wake up! Redeyes wants to talk to you. " He grumbled.

Whitepaw yawned "Alright." He lifted his head from his pile of fur, stood and started stretching.

"Whitepaw…" whined the muffled voice of Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw, just shut up." Deerpaw grumbled from across the den.

"He's making to much-"

"Both of you are making to much noise!" Wolfpaw sighed, who had already laid down. Whitepaw stumbled to paws and padded out of the apprentices' den.

"Walk with me." Redeyes mewed right when he got out. She started to padding to hop rocks, the camp entrance. Whitepaw raced up next to her. They leaped from rock to rock. "Hurry, or we'll be put in a patrol." Redeyes whispered speeding up.

When they got out of earshot the camp, Redeyes whispered, "Mosstar is giving me guards."

"Who are they?" Whitepaw asked.

"Dogleap and Foxfur."

"Well, that's not too bad." Whitepaw whispered back, louder. Redeyes touched his shoulder with her tail, making Whitepaw stop in his tracks. He opened his mouth and tasted the air. Vole.

A water vole peaked out of a bush, searching for something. Both of the cats had already crouched and were creeping up on the vole. Redeyes pounced a bit too soon but still caught the vole.

"Why so soon?" Whitepaw asked staring at the vole, dangling in her paws.

"Youngsters like you have more energy, unlike your mentor here, we are slower." Whitepaw nodded. Redeyes was pretty old, not to mention the silver that had already spread half way up her muzzle.

"Anyways," Redeyes began, "I don't know why he would give me guards."

"It's because you're such a good warrior, you don't deserve to die." Whitepaw looked into her eyes, confusion glassed over the proud and stern eyes he always saw. But Whitepaw knew she was trying to hide it.

"But it would get more cats killed." "They tried to kill me once, but they didn't tell anyone." She glanced at her large scar on her shoulder. From what Whitepaw knew, a cat from ThunderClan attacked her and gave her that scar. "Now they're trying again," She shook her head, "I don't care anymore Whitepaw."

Whitepaw stared at her. "About what." He demanded.

"Life here, I've done everything a she-cat dreams of doing." She glanced at the trail ahead and started to walk again, "Have a kit, have an apprentice, get a good clan reputation."

Whitepaw dashed in front of her, "That doesn't mean others are ready too!" he cried.

"Well I am." she whispered, pulling her ears back. Whitepaw nodded, he took one last glance at her, then away padded quickly.

Is that really how Redeyes felt? She really wanted to leave the forest, and hunt with Starclan? He felt all of his love for his sister drain away until he felt like he didn't care at all.

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of

Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

Queens ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits**

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine** **cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

(PM me your OCs)

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** : Cedarstar - light tan she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk - gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

 **Medicine** **cat** : Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** : Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes Apprentice Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom Apprentice Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - long-haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Cats** **outside** **clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )


	3. Dewfoot's Question

**Chapter 3**

Dewfoot laid in the corner of the Warriors Den. She sat up, unable to sleep. She spotted Redeyes right away. Her pelt was the only one that shimmered white in the moonlight. She slept in the middle of the den, since she was a senior warrior. With Hailpelt 2 tail lengths in front of her.

 _Oh Starclan. Why must you kill her?_ She looked down to her paws. Clan life could never be better. Redeyes' and Hailpelt's shadow hid her from any fame, and no one talked to her. All but Redeyes, Hailpelt and Foxfur

Dewfoot stood, and carefully walked around the sleeping bodies. She slipped out of the den, and padded towards the Medicine Den. Her pawsteps echoed in the large cave.

"Mosstar?" Driftshine's sleepy voice called out farther in the cave.

"Dewfoot." Dewfoot replied. Driftshine's pawpads clicked n the cave floor.

As she approached Dewfoot she asked "What are you doing in here?" tilting her head, yawning.

"I wanted to ask something," Dewfoot pause for a heartbeat, finding the words, "Can you speak to Starclan?"

"Well, sometimes, but we aren't allowed to speak most of the time." Driftshine mewed quietly.

"So, you couldn't try and reason with them to keep my mother alive?" Dewfoot heard own her voice lose hope.

Driftshine closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, I-" She opened her eyes, "Actually… I might."

"I could go to the moonstone, and try to talk, and reason with Starclan." Driftshine sighed "But, I would have to ask Mosstar first."

"I'll go with you!" Dewfoot mewed enthusiastically.

Driftshine then repeated, "If, Mosstar agrees."

"Yea." Dewfoot nodded.

Driftshine sighed, "You really want to save her, huh?" Dewfoot nodded again, she loved her mother so much and Redeyes loved her back.

"She treats me like a warrior, who I am. Not a young kit."

Driftshine nodded slowly, "Those are the best mothers." They stood, quiet for a few moments.

"I'd better go back to the den." Dewfoot stood and turned toward the entrance. She glanced back at Driftshine, "Thank you." then padded away, into the darkness.

* * *

 **Sorry this was shorter, but I had it already written so I thought I'd just** **post** **it.**

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange tabby tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of

Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

 **Queens** ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits**

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Whitepaw - white tabby tom with fiery orange stripes and yellow eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey pelted tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy :** Heatherwhisker -brown she cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with black-tipped tail, blue eyes, red streaks

Dockleaf - brown she cat with amber eyes

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

( PM your Ocs. )

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with red dash on chest, blue eyes

 **Cats outside clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )


	4. The Patrol

**Chapter** **4**

Redeyes opened her eyes. She could barely make out the shape of a cat weaving through the pile of warriors. She lifted her head, blinking rapidly to adjust to the gloom.

The cat's silver legs shimmered gently. Dewfoot.

"What are you going?" Redeyes whispered.

"Getting Williowfang up, Hailpelt wants us to go on a border patrol." Dewfoot responded. _Of course, Hailpelt took us out on a dawn patrol_. She sighed, and heaved her sleepy self up.

Redeyes glanced around to find an opening. Sure, sleeping in the middle of the den was warm, but you always had the shuffle through everything. Redeyes thought to herself if only Flintstar were her. She would understand Redeye's struggles since she was a senior warrior herself before she became leader.

"Whaaaat…" Williowfang grumbled. Redeyes didn't hear Dewfoot's words, only her soft hiss. Shuffling of fur told Redeyes that Willowfang got up. Redeyes finally found an opening by where Hailpelt was supposed to be. Past Oakpool, and out the den.

She stalked out of the den, turning to her right, towards hop rocks. The sun barely shone, casting an eerie light onto the camp. Hailpelt sat by hop rocks, waiting patiently. Once he saw Redeyes, he smirked.

"Why Willowfang?" Redeyes asked once she got close enough to him.

"I was sure she would want to leave right when we got out." He replied. "Since," He started, but Redeyes stopped listening.

Once Willowfang and Dewfoot finally got out of the Warriors den, Redeyes and Hailpelt started to jump around on the rocks. Dewfoot dashed up behind them, but Willowfang didn't. They all got to the other side, Hailpelt started talking.

"We'll stick together for this patrol, unless-" He waited for Willowfang to look at him "unless we want to split up?" he glanced around, trying to make it seem natural. Willowfang didn't say a thing. Redeyes cleared her throat, signaling to Hailpelt to improvise.

"I guess we'll stick together." He said.

"I'm going to go get Whitepaw." Redeyes blurted out, trying to give Hailpelt a few more minutes of thinking. She turned around and hopped back to camp.

She padded quietly towards the apprentices' den, thinking about what she would say. She slipped through the screen of brambles.

Instantly, Whitepaw's fluffed up head popped up. Redeyes flicked her tail. Come on, She urged him to follow. She shivered through the brambles, and turned to she Whitepaw sulking after her.

He started licking his fur down.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Redeyes said apologetically. He stop licking his fur and looked up at her like he didn't believe her. Once he saw her eyes, he nodded, then got back to licking.

"Do you really want to leave?" Whitepaw looked up at her when he was done smoothing his fur.

Redeyes sat, thinking for a few heartbeats.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "Come on, where on a border patrol." Redeyes sighed, "Dewfoot is waiting."

"REALLY!" Whitepaw squealed, then dashed off towards hop rocks.

Whitepaw loved Dewfoot because she had always played with him in the nursery. She never left his side, even when she got in trouble. By the time Whitekit became Whitepaw, Dewfoot had already become a warrior, and had to fulfill her duties.

Redeyes padded slowly behind him. _I'm so sorry Whitepaw, I would never want to leave you._ Redeyes watched Whitepaw wrestle with Dewfoot as she hopped along the rocks.

"Can we start this dumb patrol, or are we all going to get our apprentices?" Willowfang blinked slowly, still tired.

"Yes, yes," Hailpelt shot an annoyed glance at Redeyes. "We can go."

"Let's go towards sunning rocks, we haven't been there in a while." Dewfoot suggested, shaking the dirt off her pelt.

"Maybe Thunderclan won't be mouse-brained today." Redeyes grumbled.

"Great idea." Hailpelt tapped Dewfoot's shoulder with his tail tip.

The sun started to brightly stream through the trees as the patrol stalked towards Sunning Rocks. Redeyes opened her mouth, then hissed. Whitepaw, who was beside her, glanced at her.

"Thunderclan scent." Redeyes snarled.

Whitepaw nodded, "Tell Hailpelt, I'll keep watch on this side." He whispered.

Redeyes padded towards Hailpelt, "Going to go tell Hailpelt what to do about your planned death?" Willowfang glared at Redeyes with fury.

"Willowfang, please-"

"You think you're so special don't you?"

"I'm trying to-"

"Shut up mouse-brain, I'm going to show you who's boss!" Willowfang spat, flexing her claws.

"Do you want to starve? We can't live on fish for life, I'm trying to take back Sunning Rocks!" Redeyes stared Willowfang right in the eyes. She turned, then stalked of towards Hailpelt.

"I smelt Thunderclan." Redeyes reported.

Hailpelt nodded, "I did too. I'll ask Mosstar if we should start an attack." He glanced at the sky, "In this light we can surprise them."

"I'll call the others back." Redeyes started turning, "Meet me at camp!" Hailpelt called.

Redeyes flicked her tail, then rushed off to find the rest of the patrol.

* * *

 **I don't think this chapter is fully finished, but I'm just trying to keep up with my posting times.**

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Nightleg - black she-cat with white spots on left leg and amber eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

 **Queens** ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits** ( youngest to oldest )

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices** ( youngest to oldest )

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Cedarstar - tan she-cat with dark tan stripes

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk-gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

 **Medicine** **cat** : Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes **Apprentice** Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom **Apprentice** Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - Long haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine** **cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** : Shadowstar- A jet black tom

 **Deputy** : Wolfclaw- a grey tom with white ear tufts, and stripes down his back

 **Medicine** **cat** : Mintbranch- A young light grey she-cat with small white freckles on her muzzle. Apprentice-Lilypaw

 **Warriors**

Willowtwig-Light brown she-cat with a white spot on her flank

Berryfang- White she-cat with copper spots and one foot is copper too

Mossrock- Grey tom with small white spots, large neck tufts, and large paws

Fartail-Grey and white striped tom

Littlefrost- pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes, pink nose.

Spiderback-Black she-cat with thin legs and white spider looking marking on her back.

Foxtail - Orange tom with very bushy tail and thin muzzle.

Adderpelt - sleek tan and brown tortoiseshell tom with abnormally large fangs.

 **Apprentices**

Acornpaw-Dark brown she-cat with an acorn looking marking on her chest

Oatpaw- Tan tom with darker brown spots all over his body

Tumblepaw- dirty tan tom

Quickpaw- Dark grey tabby with white paws

Rainpaw-Smoky grey tom

Lilypaw-Very fuzzy white she-cat

Queens: (Expecting or new mothers)

Honeydew- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ( Mother of Splashkit )

Fawnpool- brown she-cat with small tan spots on her legs ( Mother of Pinekit, Briarkit )

Olivepool- shorthaired greenish grey she-cat

 **Kits**

Splashkit - light grey-ish blue tom

Briarkit - Fiery orange she-cat with fluffy paws

Pinekit - tortoiseshell tom

Twilightkit- black and white patchy she-cat

 **Elders**

Fernstone- black she-cat with graying around her ears

Juniperbrook- Orange and white calico

Mistytail- a smoky grey tom

Soultail- Light grey, blind she-cat

 **Cats** **outside** **clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )

* * *

 **Thank you people you have sent in their OCs!**


	5. Announcements

**Chapter** **5**

"Go find Hailpelt, tell him to stay in a bramble bush wait for the patrol. I'm going to go back to camp." Redeyes had finally found Whitepaw, Dewfoot, and Willowfang, who was being strangely quiet.

"Will this be my first battle?" Whitepaw eyes glittered with excitement. Redeyes opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She pondered for a few moments. Would it really be wise if I sent him to battle?

"That will be Mosstar's decision." She finally said. She honestly didn't know what Mosstar would say. "I'll be back, be safe and find Hailpelt!" Redeyes turned towards camp, and sprinted away from the three.

Redeyes lept swiftly across hop rocks, some cats were waking, and coming out of their dens. "Mosstar?" Redeyes poked her head in the willow leaf screen. Mosstar's head rose up from his nest.

"Yes?" He murmured.

"Thunderclan has set its markers on Sunning Rocks."

Mosstar popped up, "We must send a fighting patrol to renew markers." _Like I didn't know._

"You must prepare it, Hailpelt, Whitepaw, Dewfoot, Willowfang, and I were on a border patrol when we noticed."

Mosstar stared at her for a heartbeat, "Oh." he nodded slowly. "I'll come out when I'm ready." he announced.

"Alright." Redeyes slipped out of the den.

She padded out into the clearing, and laid down.

Redeyes was finished cleaning herself once Mosstar leaped onto highrock.

"All cats old enough to swim, join me at highrock for a clan meeting." He yowled, the sun shed a beam of light onto highrock. Cats poured into the clearing.

A cat plopped down next to her.

"You wouldn't mind if I sat here?" Cricketrun's soft voice asked.

Redeyes glanced over at her, "Not at all, how is Cloudkit?" Her green eyes gleamed when she answered.

"He has been begging for me the ask if you could come and share stories in the nursery again." Nice to know kits like me.

"Well, tell him I would love to."

Mosstar yowled, and all cats grew silent.

"Thunderclan has yet again set their markers on Riverclan territory." Hisses, and insults were spat from all the cats. "I've chosen who will put new scent markers, and start the attack." _Big deal Mosstar, get on with it!_ "Oakpool, Silverspark, Ashdapple, Greyjaw, Lightingcloud, Redeyes, Blackfeather, Darkpaw, and Wolfpaw." _Great, what will I tell Whitepaw._

"Mosstar, will Hailpelt, Willowfang, Dewfoot, and Whitepaw be fighting too?" Redeyes stood.

"Yes, all but Whitepaw, I don't want one apprentice left in camp." He turned his gaze towards the place Wolfpaw, and Darkpaw where sitting.

"These apprentices will become warriors tonight, I do not want them to be stuck in camp. Meeting dismissed." He called, then hopped off highrock.

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Nightleg - black she-cat with white spots on left leg and amber eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

 **Queens** ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits** ( youngest to oldest )

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices** ( youngest to oldest )

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Cedarstar - tan she-cat with dark tan stripes

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk-gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

 **Medicine** **cat** : Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes **Apprentice** Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom **Apprentice** Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - Long haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine** **cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** : Shadowstar- A jet black tom

 **Deputy** : Wolfclaw- a grey tom with white ear tufts, and stripes down his back

 **Medicine** **cat** : Mintbranch- A young light grey she-cat with small white freckles on her muzzle. Apprentice-Lilypaw

 **Warriors**

Willowtwig-Light brown she-cat with a white spot on her flank

Berryfang- White she-cat with copper spots and one foot is copper too

Mossrock- Grey tom with small white spots, large neck tufts, and large paws

Fartail-Grey and white striped tom

Littlefrost- pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes, pink nose.

Spiderback-Black she-cat with thin legs and white spider looking marking on her back.

Foxtail - Orange tom with very bushy tail and thin muzzle.

Adderpelt - sleek tan and brown tortoiseshell tom with abnormally large fangs.

 **Apprentices**

Acornpaw-Dark brown she-cat with an acorn looking marking on her chest

Oatpaw- Tan tom with darker brown spots all over his body

Tumblepaw- dirty tan tom

Quickpaw- Dark grey tabby with white paws

Rainpaw-Smoky grey tom

Lilypaw-Very fuzzy white she-cat

Queens: (Expecting or new mothers)

Honeydew- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ( Mother of Splashkit )

Fawnpool- brown she-cat with small tan spots on her legs ( Mother of Pinekit, Briarkit )

Olivepool- shorthaired greenish grey she-cat

 **Kits**

Splashkit - light grey-ish blue tom

Briarkit - Fiery orange she-cat with fluffy paws

Pinekit - tortoiseshell tom

Twilightkit- black and white patchy she-cat

 **Elders**

Fernstone- black she-cat with graying around her ears

Juniperbrook- Orange and white calico

Mistytail- a smoky grey tom

Soultail- Light grey, blind she-cat

 **Cats** **outside** **clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )

* * *

 **Thank you people you have sent in their OCs!**


	6. Brambles, Talking and Walking

**Chapter** **6**

Whitepaw hid in a bramble bush, trying to pull thorns off his pelt. Willowfang, Dewfoot, and Hailpelt sat with him. They were waiting for the fighting patrol.

Hailpelt huffed, "It doesn't take Mosstar this long does it?" Dewfoot shuffled her paws, then nodded in agreement. Whitepaw spat out a thorn, and opened his mouth, gulping in some air. Pawpads pattered against the forest floor.

"They're here." Whitepaw sighed in relief.

The four shuffled out of the bush. A group of cats stood in front of them. Redeyes and Ashdapple stood in the front. Darkpaw and Wolfpaw chattering quietly beside them. Oakpool, Silverspark, Lightingcloud, Greyjaw and Blackfeather were grouped behind them.

Redeyes sighed, "We thought we were never going to find you."

"We thought you would never come." Hailpelt snorted.

Redeyes rolled her eyes, then turned to Whitepaw, "Whitepaw, I need to speak with you." Whitepaw tilted his head, What did I do? He sighed, but followed her.

"I know it's annoying, but" Redeyes narrowed her eyes at the ground, "you're not going to fight."

"What?" Whitepaw stared at her in disbelief, how could she? He had even apologised!

"It was Mosstar's choice because Wolfpaw and Darkpaw are become warriors." Redeyes looked up, anger flared in her eyes.

"Say goodbye to your mother, and I'll walk to camp with you," Redeyes paused. "maybe we can persuade Mosstar so you can fight." She smirked. I like that idea. Whitepaw nodded. Redeyes started to pad away, as Whitepaw bounced up to Blackfeather.

"Hi sweety." Blackfeather smiled warmly.

"Hello mother." Whitepaw replied. "Where are you going?" Blackfeather asked. "I have to go back to camp," Whitepaw said dryly.

"Well, enjoy the walk back." Blackfeather called happily as Whitepaw dashed up to Redeyes.

"How are we going to have him let me fight?" Whitepaw silently wished he hadn't agreed to go on the dawn patrol.

"You will try to convince him you're worthy." Redeyes said calmly. Whitepaw heard the rush of the river.

"I'm going to have you come back when we get to camp," Redeyes paused, "If you can't fight do you want to hunt fish with me?"

"Uh, sure." Whitepaw shrugged. All he wanted to do was fight his first battle, and win it.

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Nightleg - black she-cat with white spots on left leg and amber eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

 **Queens** ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits** ( youngest to oldest )

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices** ( youngest to oldest )

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Cedarstar - tan she-cat with dark tan stripes

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk-gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

 **Medicine** **cat** : Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes **Apprentice** Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom **Apprentice** Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - Long haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine** **cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** : Shadowstar- A jet black tom

 **Deputy** : Wolfclaw- a grey tom with white ear tufts, and stripes down his back

 **Medicine** **cat** : Mintbranch- A young light grey she-cat with small white freckles on her muzzle. Apprentice-Lilypaw

 **Warriors**

Willowtwig-Light brown she-cat with a white spot on her flank

Berryfang- White she-cat with copper spots and one foot is copper too

Mossrock- Grey tom with small white spots, large neck tufts, and large paws

Fartail-Grey and white striped tom

Littlefrost- pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes, pink nose.

Spiderback-Black she-cat with thin legs and white spider looking marking on her back.

Foxtail - Orange tom with very bushy tail and thin muzzle.

Adderpelt - sleek tan and brown tortoiseshell tom with abnormally large fangs.

 **Apprentices**

Acornpaw-Dark brown she-cat with an acorn looking marking on her chest

Oatpaw- Tan tom with darker brown spots all over his body

Tumblepaw- dirty tan tom

Quickpaw- Dark grey tabby with white paws

Rainpaw-Smoky grey tom

Lilypaw-Very fuzzy white she-cat

Queens: (Expecting or new mothers)

Honeydew- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ( Mother of Splashkit )

Fawnpool- brown she-cat with small tan spots on her legs ( Mother of Pinekit, Briarkit )

Olivepool- shorthaired greenish grey she-cat

 **Kits**

Splashkit - light grey-ish blue tom

Briarkit - Fiery orange she-cat with fluffy paws

Pinekit - tortoiseshell tom

Twilightkit- black and white patchy she-cat

 **Elders**

Fernstone- black she-cat with graying around her ears

Juniperbrook- Orange and white calico

Mistytail- a smoky grey tom

Soultail- Light grey, blind she-cat

 **Cats** **outside** **clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )

* * *

 **Thank you people you have sent in their OCs!**


	7. Dewfoot's Beginning

Chapter 7

Dewfoot twitched her tail in annoyance, How dare Thunderclan think Sunning Rocks is their territory! Even Shadowclan kits know how the river changed course but should still be Riverclan territory.

Dewfoot watched Redeyes and Whitepaw dash into the willow trees. Where are they going?

"Riverclan!" hissed Hailpelt. "Gather, we must talk about our patrols." Cats gathered around a large rock where Hailpelt stood, strong and tall.

Dewfoot glanced at the river. It's current was slow, calming.

"Dewfoot." She jerked her head toward the voice, it was Hailpelt.

"Redeyes is taking Whitepaw back to camp, you'll be the leader of the fighting patrol."

Dewfoot's heart skipped a beat. Patrol leader? Me? She nodded, still lost in her thoughts.

"Once she gets back, I'll send her to you." Hailpelt flicked his tail. "Wolfpaw, Oakpool, Blackfeather come with me, we will be re-scenting the border."

The group nodded to each other, then silently started to stalk through the brush. The line of attackers watched the re-scenting group slither into the water, and onto Sunning Rocks.

Just then, a golden pelted warrior raced out of the trees, alone.

"Fish-faces!" he yowled. "How dare you take territory that is rightful Thunderclan's!"

Hailpelt hissed an insult inaudible from the side of the river. The golden warrior turned tail and raced back into the trees.

Dewfoot realized what she had to do.

"Go into the water, swim across, hop rocks will slow us down!" The water was now rushing with fury.

"Since when were you, clan leader." Redeyes' voice mewed behind her, amused.

"Since now." Dewfoot turned her head, "Come on"

Redeyes' gazed seemed to fill Dewfoot with approval, and energy.

Dewfoot raised her head to the sky yowling the words, "ATTACK!" Cat's dove into the river, large amounts of water splashing onto the grass. Dewfoot took a large breath, then dove in with them.

She slunk out of the water, her pelt dripping. Thunderclan cats started streaming from the trees. Dewfoot realized, they were badly outnumbered.

* * *

RiverClan

Leader : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

Deputy : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

Warriors ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Nightleg - black she-cat with white spots on left leg and amber eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) Apprentice : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) Apprentice : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes Apprentice : Whitepaw

Queens ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

Kits ( youngest to oldest )

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

Apprentices ( youngest to oldest )

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

Elders

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

Thunderclan

Leader : Cedarstar - tan she-cat with dark tan stripes

Deputy : Quickhawk-gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

Medicine cat: Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice Spottedpaw

Warriors

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes Apprentice Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom Apprentice Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom Apprentice Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears Apprentice Owlpaw

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes

Queens

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

Kits

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Spottedpaw - Long haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

Windclan

Leader : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Deputy : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

Medicine cat : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

Warriors

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice : Sparkpaw

Queens

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

Kits

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

Apprentices

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Shadowstar- A jet black tom

Deputy: Wolfclaw- a grey tom with white ear tufts, and stripes down his back

Medicine cat: Mintbranch- A young light grey she-cat with small white freckles on her muzzle. Apprentice-Lilypaw

Warriors

Willowtwig-Light brown she-cat with a white spot on her flank

Berryfang- White she-cat with copper spots and one foot is copper too

Mossrock- Grey tom with small white spots, large neck tufts, and large paws

Fartail-Grey and white striped tom

Littlefrost- pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes, pink nose.

Spiderback-Black she-cat with thin legs and white spider looking marking on her back.

Foxtail - Orange tom with very bushy tail and thin muzzle.

Adderpelt - sleek tan and brown tortoiseshell tom with abnormally large fangs.

Apprentices

Acornpaw-Dark brown she-cat with an acorn looking marking on her chest

Oatpaw- Tan tom with darker brown spots all over his body

Tumblepaw- dirty tan tom

Quickpaw- Dark grey tabby with white paws

Rainpaw-Smoky grey tom

Lilypaw-Very fuzzy white she-cat

Queens: (Expecting or new mothers)

Honeydew- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ( Mother of Splashkit )

Fawnpool- brown she-cat with small tan spots on her legs ( Mother of Pinekit, Briarkit )

Olivepool- shorthaired greenish grey she-cat

Kits

Splashkit - light grey-ish blue tom

Briarkit - Fiery orange she-cat with fluffy paws

Pinekit - tortoiseshell tom

Twilightkit- black and white patchy she-cat

Elders

Fernstone- black she-cat with graying around her ears

Juniperbrook- Orange and white calico

Mistytail- a smoky grey tom

Soultail- Light grey, blind she-cat

Cats outside clans

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )

* * *

Sorry, Dewfoot's Chapters are always so short. I don't know why. :|


	8. Water and Thunder

**Chapter 8**

Redeyes hissed at a grey she-cat with amber eyes. "It's ours!" the pale she-cat spat.

"Is it? Let us see if you can defend it then." Redeyes purred cockily. The Thunderclan she-cat yowled with rage, then lunged. She was much slower than Redeyes, so she ducked, and shot her unsheathed claws up. The Thunder cat cried in pain and sluggishly raced away.

Thunderclan cats started streaming from the opening of trees. Redeyes swore in frustration, then called for Dewfoot. "We need to save our warriors, call a retreat and find your father!" She ordered. Dewfoot, who looked terrified, nodding in agreement than raced away yowling, "RIVERCLAN RETREAT!"

The cry of a cat caught Redeyes' attention. She turned and watched as Darkpaw clawed helplessly at a large golden pelted warrior. The golden warrior was more than twice his size, and batted away each attack Darkpaw threw at him.

"I'm coming, Darkpaw!" Redeyes cried, and sprinted over to them. "Move!" She hissed just before he leaped back, and she latched onto the golden warrior's side.

"Agrh! Stupid Riverclan claws!" The golden tom hissed and started to wobble. _This is the edge!_

"NO!" Screamed a wavering voice from behind.

Redeyes, unlatched, as someone grabbed her scruff and tugged her off. Redeyes landed with a thud, the air shoved out of her lungs.

Redeyes wheezed as she sat up, but dragged herself over to the edge. The golden tom was laying, maybe injured, on his stomach. Darkpaw scrambled down, pebbles scattering away from him and shoved him to the ground more.

"Darkpaw stop!" Redeyes hissed and raced down to the bottom of Sunning Rocks. A cat followed her, which Redeyes recognized as Cedarstar. _The tom must be Quickhawk, her deputy._

Redeyes pulled Darkpaw back by the scruff, who spat at Cedarstar. The leader whispered words into the tom's ears, resting her nose on his.

"Let's give them some space." Redeyes nudged Darkpaw. They turned and started to pad away when Redeyes heard,

"I want to know the name of my mate's and deputy's killer." Redeyes froze, she knew Cedarstar was talking to her.

She turned, trying not to flinch and said, "Redeyes, Redeyes of Riverclan." Flicked her tail and padded away with Darkpaw.

"Get outta here, fish-breath" hissed a Thunderclan warrior behind her, and chased the two into the river.

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Nightleg - black she-cat with white spots on left leg and amber eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

 **Queens** ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits** ( youngest to oldest )

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices** ( youngest to oldest )

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Cedarstar - tan she-cat with dark tan stripes

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk-gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

 **Medicine** **cat** : Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes **Apprentice** Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom **Apprentice** Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - Long haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine** **cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** : Shadowstar- A jet black tom

 **Deputy** : Wolfclaw- a grey tom with white ear tufts, and stripes down his back

 **Medicine** **cat** : Mintbranch- A young light grey she-cat with small white freckles on her muzzle. Apprentice-Lilypaw

 **Warriors**

Willowtwig-Light brown she-cat with a white spot on her flank

Berryfang- White she-cat with copper spots and one foot is copper too

Mossrock- Grey tom with small white spots, large neck tufts, and large paws

Fartail-Grey and white striped tom

Littlefrost- pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes, pink nose.

Spiderback-Black she-cat with thin legs and white spider looking marking on her back.

Foxtail - Orange tom with very bushy tail and thin muzzle.

Adderpelt - sleek tan and brown tortoiseshell tom with abnormally large fangs.

 **Apprentices**

Acornpaw-Dark brown she-cat with an acorn looking marking on her chest

Oatpaw- Tan tom with darker brown spots all over his body

Tumblepaw- dirty tan tom

Quickpaw- Dark grey tabby with white paws

Rainpaw-Smoky grey tom

Lilypaw-Very fuzzy white she-cat

Queens: (Expecting or new mothers)

Honeydew- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ( Mother of Splashkit )

Fawnpool- brown she-cat with small tan spots on her legs ( Mother of Pinekit, Briarkit )

Olivepool- shorthaired greenish grey she-cat

 **Kits**

Splashkit - light grey-ish blue tom

Briarkit - Fiery orange she-cat with fluffy paws

Pinekit - tortoiseshell tom

Twilightkit- black and white patchy she-cat

 **Elders**

Fernstone- black she-cat with graying around her ears

Juniperbrook- Orange and white calico

Mistytail- a smoky grey tom

Soultail- Light grey, blind she-cat

 **Cats** **outside** **clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )


	9. River Of Medicine

**Chapter 9**

Redeyes heard the cry of a cat, "Did you hear that?" Whitepaw said and sniffed.

"The river is horrible today, you could've just heard an awful rushing." Redeyes lied. Ever since the death of Thunderclan deputy and failure of taking back Sunning Rocks, she had a growing hatred of Thunderclan. More than usual. She felt bad for the deputy, but needed to stay loyal to her clan.

Redeyes gazed at the rushing current, the sound filled her ears. She remembered when she was an apprentice, almost a warrior. A savage, murderous Thunderclan warrior attacked her here. She held back in her training, only able to limp around camp for the five moons she was stuck in the medicine den. Stuck with grumpy, old, Briarmask.

"Redeyes look!" Whitepaw squalled.

Redeyes shook herself from her trance, and watched a grey blob of fur bob up from the river. Its current threw the cat around violently, like a flood destroying the camp. Redeyes gasped,

"I told you!" Whitepaw cried, and started racing down towards the grey fur. Redeyes raced after him, her muscles screaming in pain from the fight the sunset ago. She leaped over him, and sprinting faster than ever. Redeyes finally got to the level of the fur, and splashed into the river.

The strong current pushed her away, but Redeyes fought. She grabbed the clump, and pushed towards the pebbles, but the cat sank farther underwater.

Redeyes took a big gasp of air, then dove deep into the water.

Her eyes burned in the river, a grey blur floated in front of her, a glowing bubble around it. _What in the name of-_ like something, or someone had noticed Redeyes was there, the bubble popped, then the ball of fur started to float away again.

Redeyes yowled underwater, while Whitepaw watched the air bubbles rise, his whiskers sticking out in fear. Redeyes pushed towards the fur, grasping it in her mouth, her air was lacking.

She clawed to shore, the cat's scruff in her mouth, and her pelt plastered to her skin. Redeyes dropped the cat while she crumbled to the ground, coughing up water.

"Are- you- o-k?" Whitepaw asked in between quick licks.

"Fine. Go get Driftshine." Redeyes sputtered. _What was that bubble? Was that Starclan?_ What seemed like millions of questions sprout in her head.

"Will she live?" His soft voice whimpered

"I don't know Whitepaw, didn't I tell you to go get Driftshine?" Redeyes grumbled. Whitepaw sighed, and squished away in the mud. Redeyes cleaned up her face, then padded over to the small bundle. She nudged it with her nose.

The cat moaned, making Redeyes flinch. "Driftshine! Come quick, It's-she's awake!" She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Whitepaw and Driftshine were coming.

"What happened?" Driftshine mewed staring sympathetically.

 _Is she asking the cat?_

"I-I'm not sure," the she-cat stuttered, "It's fuzzy. Am I in Riverclan?"

"Yes," Driftshine nodded. "What happened?" She asked again.

"Left in the river, the _racing_ river. I pulled her out, and she probably would have died." Redeyes eyed the small apprentice.

"What were you thinking?! Jumping into the river? You almost died! What a stupid thing to do. You are going right back to Thunderclan" Redeyes watched Driftshine shake her head in disapproval. She had never seen a medicine cat be so stern. Except for Briarmask.

"Whitepaw, take her back, would you?" Redeyes mewed turning to escort them out. "Come with me-"

"Wait! Please, you can't make me go back!" The Thunderclan apprentice cried. Redeyes turned, _What is wrong with this kit?_

"Well, I suppose-" began Driftshine

"No way!" Redeyes snorted "We can't have this clumsy apprentice here! She just waltzed right into the river _blindly_ , and she is a Thunderclan cat!" Her tail twitched in annoyance.

"I did not go into the river blindly, and I am not clumsy! Swiftclaw threw me into the river!" The cat tried to stand, but crumbled down to the ground. She looked up with scared eyes.

"Can you get Mosstar, Redeyes? You too Whitepaw, He should be alerted of this recent development." Driftshine mewed sternly, jerking her head around to look at her.

 _Medicine cats._ Redeyes huffed, but left the den with Whitepaw following her.

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Nightleg - black she-cat with white spots on left leg and amber eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

 **Queens** ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits** ( youngest to oldest )

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices** ( youngest to oldest )

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Cedarstar - tan she-cat with dark tan stripes

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk-gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

 **Medicine** **cat** : Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes **Apprentice** Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom **Apprentice** Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - Long haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine** **cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** : Shadowstar- A jet black tom

 **Deputy** : Wolfclaw- a grey tom with white ear tufts, and stripes down his back

 **Medicine** **cat** : Mintbranch- A young light grey she-cat with small white freckles on her muzzle. Apprentice-Lilypaw

 **Warriors**

Willowtwig-Light brown she-cat with a white spot on her flank

Berryfang- White she-cat with copper spots and one foot is copper too

Mossrock- Grey tom with small white spots, large neck tufts, and large paws

Fartail-Grey and white striped tom

Littlefrost- pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes, pink nose.

Spiderback-Black she-cat with thin legs and white spider looking marking on her back.

Foxtail - Orange tom with very bushy tail and thin muzzle.

Adderpelt - sleek tan and brown tortoiseshell tom with abnormally large fangs.

 **Apprentices**

Acornpaw-Dark brown she-cat with an acorn looking marking on her chest

Oatpaw- Tan tom with darker brown spots all over his body

Tumblepaw- dirty tan tom

Quickpaw- Dark grey tabby with white paws

Rainpaw-Smoky grey tom

Lilypaw-Very fuzzy white she-cat

Queens: (Expecting or new mothers)

Honeydew- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ( Mother of Splashkit )

Fawnpool- brown she-cat with small tan spots on her legs ( Mother of Pinekit, Briarkit )

Olivepool- shorthaired greenish grey she-cat

 **Kits**

Splashkit - light grey-ish blue tom

Briarkit - Fiery orange she-cat with fluffy paws

Pinekit - tortoiseshell tom

Twilightkit- black and white patchy she-cat

 **Elders**

Fernstone- black she-cat with graying around her ears

Juniperbrook- Orange and white calico

Mistytail- a smoky grey tom

Soultail- Light grey, blind she-cat

 **Cats** **outside** **clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )

* * *

 **Thank you people you have sent in their OCs!**


	10. Living, Remembering Struggles

**Chapter 10**

Whitepaw followed Redeyes out of the medicine den, confused on what had just happened.

"Ok, what just happened?" Whitepaw glanced around, surprisingly not many cats were out. Greyjaw and Foxfur were talking by the fresh kill pile, and Amberleaf was bathing in the sunlight, Maplekit, and Sparrowkit playing around her.

Redeyes replied as they padded across the clearing.

"Well, a Thunderclan apprentice fell into the river, I saved her and now she is telling us why she fell into the river."

"And now we're getting Mosstar?"

"And now we're getting Mosstar." Redeyes glanced at him. "Why don't you play with Darkpaw of something."

"You mean, Dark _breeze_?" Whitepaw's tail twitched with annoyance. _I don't even like him anyway._ Darkbreeze, or Darkpaw, had been furious about his name. All of the cats in Riverclan heard the fight Ashdapple had had with him. _"DARKBREEZE? Really? I should be fierce, brave, not a BREEZE."_

"I- whatever." Redeyes sighed, she looked tired.

"You said you were okay." Whitepaw narrowed his eyes at her.

"I just," Redeyes slowed to be barely moving, "I saw something under there." She whispered.

 _Hallucinations already, this is going to be a ride for the next few moons._ Whitepaw tilted his head, acting interested.

"I saw-"

Mosstar burst into camp, Nightleg and Lynxtail following slowly behind. _What's so special to bring the two best trackers with you?_

"Mosstar, Driftshine needs to talk to you!" Redeyes jerked her head towards the Medicine den.

 _She completely blocked our conversation!_ Whitepaw dug his claws into the earth. _Nobody listens to me anymore!_

Mosstar marched over to them, cutting through them to get to the den.

"Mosstar, wait!" Redeyes followed him into the Medicine Den, but Whitepaw just watched as she abandoned him. Nightleg padded up to him, wrapping her tail around him.

"When I was Redeyes' apprentice, she was a little bit stubborn." Whitepaw rolled his eyes, _How's that supposed to make feel better?_ Nightleg, looking hurt, turned away angrily.

* * *

Whitepaw padded along the edge of the river, pebbles clicking together as he walked on them. He laid down and basked in the sun as the water tried to touch his paws.

...

"Remembering when Sunning Rocks was yours, huh?" sneered a voice. Whitepaw lifted his head quickly, spotting a dark grey cat, with piercing blue eyes peering through the reeds. Another cat slipped out from the reeds and into the open. It was Shadowstar, a muscular dark grey tom with pale yellow eyes.

"Quickpaw, let's not scare our escort." The leader licked his shoulder to hide something.

"What are you here for?" Whitepaw straightened up, trying hard to flatten his fur.

Quickpaw sulked out of the reeds, "To talk to Mosstar, what do you think we're-" Shadowstar slapped his tail across her mouth.

He cleared his throat "We are here to talk to Flint- I mean Mosstar."

Whitepaw flinched at the name of Flintstar. Shadowstar knew all too well of Whitepaw's heritage. Flintstar had been in a relationship with a Shadowclan warrior named Scorchpelt, an orange tabby. They had loved each other for moons, and when Flintstar found out she was having kits, her clan life fell apart. Scorchpelt was chased out of Shadowclan, his body was found a few moons later. Skinny and small.

The only cat that could talk to Flintstar was Redeyes, who was her deputy at the time. Flintstar had given birth to Whitepaw, and his sister Ashkit. She used her last breath to say Mossheart, the warrior that was named only a few moons ago, was leader, not Redeyes.

Redeyes had always joked, "At least she didn't have Nightleg be leader." But every cat knew, deep inside Redeyes was hurt. Like a claw mark from a badger.

Shadowstar drove his claw into a reed on the ground, splitting it in two. "If you don't mind," He flicked the broken reed into the water, watching it float away. "We have a problem."

"If you don't, we'll make you." Quickpaw took a step forward, her white paws brown with mud.

Whitepaw rose his head, "Follow me." He flicked his tail for them to follow him. They padded through the willow trees, "Careful, Twolegs come around this part sometimes." Quickpaw rolled her eyes in response.

"Why should I care? Even if a Twoleg came, I'd claw their eyes until they were blind." Quickpaw glared at her father when he shot her a warning glance.

Whitepaw was startled when he started purring, he stopped himself, but not quick enough. Whitepaw pawed at the ground as the Shadowclan cats stared at him with confusion.

"I-"

"What do we have here?" a Shadowclan cat had snook up behind Whitepaw. Whitepaw turned to look at Shadowstar for an explanation. His eyes flashed with a spark of mischief.

Shadowstar unsheathed his claws, "Would you like to meet Shadowclan, or would you mind moving a bit faster?"

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Nightleg - black she-cat with white spots on left leg and amber eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

 **Queens** ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits** ( youngest to oldest )

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices** ( youngest to oldest )

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Cedarstar - tan she-cat with dark tan stripes

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk-gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

 **Medicine** **cat** : Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes **Apprentice** Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom **Apprentice** Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - Long haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine** **cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** : Shadowstar- A jet black tom

 **Deputy** : Wolfclaw- a grey tom with white ear tufts, and stripes down his back

 **Medicine** **cat** : Mintbranch- A young light grey she-cat with small white freckles on her muzzle. Apprentice-Lilypaw

 **Warriors**

Willowtwig-Light brown she-cat with a white spot on her flank

Berryfang- White she-cat with copper spots and one foot is copper too

Mossrock- Grey tom with small white spots, large neck tufts, and large paws

Fartail-Grey and white striped tom

Littlefrost- pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes, pink nose.

Spiderback-Black she-cat with thin legs and white spider looking marking on her back.

Foxtail - Orange tom with very bushy tail and thin muzzle.

Adderpelt - sleek tan and brown tortoiseshell tom with abnormally large fangs.

 **Apprentices**

Acornpaw-Dark brown she-cat with an acorn looking marking on her chest

Oatpaw- Tan tom with darker brown spots all over his body

Tumblepaw- dirty tan tom

Quickpaw- Dark grey tabby with white paws

Rainpaw-Smoky grey tom

Lilypaw-Very fuzzy white she-cat

Queens: (Expecting or new mothers)

Honeydew- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ( Mother of Splashkit )

Fawnpool- brown she-cat with small tan spots on her legs ( Mother of Pinekit, Briarkit )

Olivepool- shorthaired greenish grey she-cat

 **Kits**

Splashkit - light grey-ish blue tom

Briarkit - Fiery orange she-cat with fluffy paws

Pinekit - tortoiseshell tom

Twilightkit- black and white patchy she-cat

 **Elders**

Fernstone- black she-cat with graying around her ears

Juniperbrook- Orange and white calico

Mistytail- a smoky grey tom

Soultail- Light grey, blind she-cat

 **Cats** **outside** **clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )

* * *

 **This one will be added onto tomorrow.**


	11. Wish It Was A Dream

**Chapter 11**

Redeyes sniffed around the fresh kill pile, she had slept until right before sunhigh. She had spent most of the night talking to Driftshine, Mosstar, and Cricketrun about Daisypaw. She noticed the freshkill pile had was filled with voles. _Hunting patrol got some good stuff._

Ripplefrost padded up to her, "We had such a bad hunting day today, I don't know how these voles got into the pile. It was so hot today." He muttered

Redeyes cocked her head at his comment. "But how, I," Redeyes leaned closer as she let out a sigh of confusion.

"Did you guys see the freshkill pile?"

Redeyes jumped and whipped around her fur fuffing up twice her size. "YOU LITTLE- YOU'RE BLIND" Her eyes wide with fear of the small Daisypaw, who had snuck up on her.

"Oh, Thank Starclan, she noticed." Daisypaw rolled her eyes. Sarcasm drenched in her voice.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE FOX-FUNG! DON'T GO SNEAKING UP ON CATS LIKE THAT" (ya little turd) Redeyes' voice echoed through the camp.

Loud enough to mask the sound of Shadowclan warriors sulking into the camp.

Cats of all ages were surrounded by what seemed to be the whole camp of warriors.

A muscular dark grey tom, followed by a shorter dark grey she-cat with muddy white paws. The tom threw a bloody Whitepaw onto the ground in front of the whole clan.

"Riverclan, you are surrounded."

A blood curdling scream pierced the clearing as a black and white cat raced tried to race to the bloody apprentice, but Redeye stopped her. "WHITEPAW!" She cried.

"He wants something and there is nothing we can do about it." She glared up at the leader.

"You are right my old friend, I do want something." He grinned.

"Right now, you're no friend of mine." Redeyes snarled.

"Than what is it you want Shadowstar?" Mosstar emerged from the group of cats, he looked terrified.

"I want?" Shadowstar looked smug, "you mean, we want?"

Yowls of approval from Shadowclan stung Redeyes' ears. _What kind of clan is this?_

Redeyes glanced at Mosstar for an answer, but he was looking at _her._ She shook her head no. _Not right now._

She knew he was going say something about her or Daisypaw's prophecy.

"We have cats stronger than you." Mosstar winced, he sounded pathetic. All of the Shadowclan cats seemed to rolled their eyes, or let out a hiss of laughter.

"Mosstar, you're a weak, pathetic, and pitiful leader. You know why I'm here."

Shadowstar smirked, "Haven't you told your clan about the deal we made?" and with a flick of a tail, the clan of Shadowclan warriors leapt to battle.

Redeyes lunged straight for Whitepaw's body, snatching him up and taking him to the edge of the fight. "What happened?" she whispered, eying the edge of the battle field.

Whitepaw moaned, "Friend...force...claw...help"

Redeyes cursed under her breath then, dragged him into Driftshines den.

"I'll help him, you have to fight." Driftshine hissed curtly.

"I-"

"GO!

Redeyes raced out of the den, bumping into a tan and brown tortoiseshell, his fangs poking out of his jaws. She slid around to his side, and latched on, biting the beginning of his tailbone.

He yowled in anger, slamming his body onto the ground, thankfully Redeyes fell on her side. She kicked the tom off, only to be clawed by another cat. It was a pale white she-cat her eyes blazing with anger.

Redeyes side seared with pain, gritting her she flipped over, clawing the she-cat back. The she-cat hissed and retreated a bit. She scrambled back up, swiping another claw swipe at the adder like tom, and raced away into the thicker parts of the battle.

She was on her hind legs slashing a cat when she heard Daisypaw scream. "REDEYES!"

Nightleg lashed out next to her, "GO!"

Redeyes bouned away spotting the Shadowclan leader, A cat slashed at her legs, she tripped , _NO!_ Somehow, Starclan saved her from falling. She bolted forward, and ripped Shadowstar off of Daisypaw cleanly. They rolled in the dusty sand, clawing at each other when Redeyes hit his eyes.

"SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK THE BLIND CAT!" He roared, racing away to the edge.

"Daisypaw, you gotta-" Redeyes turned and saw a starry mist surrounding Daisypaw. Redeyes back away slowly, her jaw dropped. A Silver bubble formed around Daisypaw, like the one Redeyes had seen in the river. White rings circling her. She lifted to the sky, and she started shining brighter.

"LOOK OUT!" Redeyes cried, she looked back at the petrified Riverclan cats she had known for seasons. When she looked back at the Starclan like Daisypaw, the starry mist shot into the ground. She made eye contact with Daisypaw grey eyes, then was thrown back into the walls of the camp.

Redeyes' world went black.

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Nightleg - black she-cat with white spots on left leg and amber eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

 **Queens** ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits** ( youngest to oldest )

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices** ( youngest to oldest )

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Cedarstar - tan she-cat with dark tan stripes

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk-gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

 **Medicine** **cat** : Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes **Apprentice** Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom **Apprentice** Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - Long haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine** **cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** : Shadowstar- A jet black tom

 **Deputy** : Wolfclaw- a grey tom with white ear tufts, and stripes down his back

 **Medicine** **cat** : Mintbranch- A young light grey she-cat with small white freckles on her muzzle. Apprentice-Lilypaw

 **Warriors**

Willowtwig-Light brown she-cat with a white spot on her flank

Berryfang- White she-cat with copper spots and one foot is copper too

Mossrock- Grey tom with small white spots, large neck tufts, and large paws

Fartail-Grey and white striped tom

Littlefrost- pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes, pink nose.

Spiderback-Black she-cat with thin legs and white spider looking marking on her back.

Foxtail - Orange tom with very bushy tail and thin muzzle.

Adderpelt - sleek tan and brown tortoiseshell tom with abnormally large fangs.

 **Apprentices**

Acornpaw-Dark brown she-cat with an acorn looking marking on her chest

Oatpaw- Tan tom with darker brown spots all over his body

Tumblepaw- dirty tan tom

Quickpaw- Dark grey tabby with white paws

Rainpaw-Smoky grey tom

Lilypaw-Very fuzzy white she-cat

Queens: (Expecting or new mothers)

Honeydew- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ( Mother of Splashkit )

Fawnpool- brown she-cat with small tan spots on her legs ( Mother of Pinekit, Briarkit )

Olivepool- shorthaired greenish grey she-cat

 **Kits**

Splashkit - light grey-ish blue tom

Briarkit - Fiery orange she-cat with fluffy paws

Pinekit - tortoiseshell tom

Twilightkit- black and white patchy she-cat

 **Elders**

Fernstone- black she-cat with graying around her ears

Juniperbrook- Orange and white calico

Mistytail- a smoky grey tom

Soultail- Light grey, blind she-cat

 **Cats** **outside** **clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )


	12. The Attack

Redeyes sniffed around the fresh kill pile, she had slept until right before sunhigh. She had spent most of the night talking to Driftshine, Mosstar, and Cricketrun about Daisypaw. She noticed the freshkill pile had was filled with voles. _Hunting patrol got some good stuff._

Ripplefrost padded up to her, "We had such a bad hunting day today, I don't know how these voles got into the pile. It was so hot today." He muttered

Redeyes cocked her head at his comment. "But how, I," Redeyes leaned closer as she let out a sigh of confusion.

"Did you guys see the freshkill pile?"

Redeyes jumped and whipped around her fur fuffing up twice her size. "YOU LITTLE- YOU'RE BLIND" Her eyes wide with fear of the small Daisypaw, who had snuck up on her.

"Oh, Thank Starclan, she noticed." Daisypaw rolled her eyes. Sarcasm drenched in her voice.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE FOX-FUNG! DON'T GO SNEAKING UP ON CATS LIKE THAT" (ya little turd) Redeyes' voice echoed through the camp.

Loud enough to mask the sound of Shadowclan warriors sulking into the camp.

Cats of all ages were surrounded by what seemed to be the whole camp of warriors.

A muscular dark grey tom, followed by a shorter dark grey she-cat with muddy white paws. The tom threw a bloody Whitepaw onto the ground in front of the whole clan.

"Riverclan, you are surrounded."

A blood curdling scream pierced the clearing as a black and white cat raced tried to race to the bloody apprentice, but Redeye stopped her. "WHITEPAW!" She cried.

"He wants something and there is nothing we can do about it." She glared up at the leader.

"You are right my old friend, I do want something." He grinned.

"Right now, you're no friend of mine." Redeyes snarled.

"Than what is it you want Shadowstar?" Mosstar emerged from the group of cats, he looked terrified.

"I want?" Shadowstar looked smug, "you mean, we want?"

Yowls of approval from Shadowclan stung Redeyes' ears. _What kind of clan is this?_

Redeyes glanced at Mosstar for an answer, but he was looking at _her._ She shook her head no. _Not right now._

She knew he was going say something about her or Daisypaw's prophecy.

"We have cats stronger than you." Mosstar winced, he sounded pathetic. All of the Shadowclan cats seemed to rolled their eyes, or let out a hiss of laughter.

"Mosstar, you're a weak, pathetic, and pitiful leader. You know why I'm here."

Shadowstar smirked, "Haven't you told your clan about the deal we made?" and with a flick of a tail, the clan of Shadowclan warriors leapt to battle.

Redeyes lunged straight for Whitepaw's body, snatching him up and taking him to the edge of the fight. "What happened?" she whispered, eying the edge of the battle field.

Whitepaw moaned, "Friend...force...claw...help"

Redeyes cursed under her breath then, dragged him into Driftshines den.

"I'll help him, you have to fight." Driftshine hissed curtly.

"I-"

"GO!

Redeyes raced out of the den, bumping into a tan and brown tortoiseshell, his fangs poking out of his jaws. She slid around to his side, and latched on, biting the beginning of his tailbone.

He yowled in anger, slamming his body onto the ground, thankfully Redeyes fell on her side. She kicked the tom off, only to be clawed by another cat. It was a pale white she-cat her eyes blazing with anger.

Redeyes side seared with pain, gritting her she flipped over, clawing the she-cat back. The she-cat hissed and retreated a bit. She scrambled back up, swiping another claw swipe at the adder like tom, and raced away into the thicker parts of the battle.

She was on her hind legs slashing a cat when she heard Daisypaw scream. "REDEYES!"

Nightleg lashed out next to her, "GO!"

Redeyes bouned away spotting the Shadowclan leader, A cat slashed at her legs, she tripped , _NO!_ Somehow, Starclan saved her from falling. She bolted forward, and ripped Shadowstar off of Daisypaw cleanly. They rolled in the dusty sand, clawing at each other when Redeyes hit his eyes.

"SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK THE BLIND CAT!" He roared, racing away to the edge.

"Daisypaw, you gotta-" Redeyes turned and saw a starry mist surrounding Daisypaw. Redeyes back away slowly, her jaw dropped. A Silver bubble formed around Daisypaw, like the one Redeyes had seen in the river. White rings circling her. She lifted to the sky, and she started shining brighter.

"LOOK OUT!" Redeyes cried, she looked back at the petrified Riverclan cats she had known for seasons. When she looked back at the Starclan like Daisypaw, the starry mist shot into the ground. She made eye contact with the starry Daisypaw, then was thrown back into the walls of the camp.

Redeyes' world went black.

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine** **cat** : Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Nightleg - black she-cat with white spots on left leg and amber eyes

Willowfang - light orange ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes ( father of Cloudkit ) **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice** : Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice** : Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

 **Queens** ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits** ( youngest to oldest )

Maplekit - copper colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices** ( youngest to oldest )

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - Calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** : Cedarstar - tan she-cat with dark tan stripes

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk-gold tom with very sharp teeth and furry neck fur

 **Medicine** **cat** : Blossomspot-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes **Apprentice** Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom **Apprentice** Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - brown and orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - Long haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled Tom

Sagepaw - dusty brown striped she-cat

Wasppaw - bushy, long-haired yellow and black striped tom

Owlpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy** : Heatherwhisker - brown she-cat with light brown paws and spots over eyes.

 **Medicine** **cat** : Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, almost black, amber eyes, red streak on the forehead, head usually tilted to the right slightly.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue tabby with

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, black paws ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes, light red-tipped tail

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on the chest, blue eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** : Shadowstar- A jet black tom

 **Deputy** : Wolfclaw- a grey tom with white ear tufts, and stripes down his back

 **Medicine** **cat** : Mintbranch- A young light grey she-cat with small white freckles on her muzzle. Apprentice-Lilypaw

 **Warriors**

Willowtwig-Light brown she-cat with a white spot on her flank

Berryfang- White she-cat with copper spots and one foot is copper too

Mossrock- Grey tom with small white spots, large neck tufts, and large paws

Fartail-Grey and white striped tom

Littlefrost- pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes, pink nose.

Spiderback-Black she-cat with thin legs and white spider looking marking on her back.

Foxtail - Orange tom with very bushy tail and thin muzzle.

Adderpelt - sleek tan and brown tortoiseshell tom with abnormally large fangs.

 **Apprentices**

Acornpaw-Dark brown she-cat with an acorn looking marking on her chest

Oatpaw- Tan tom with darker brown spots all over his body

Tumblepaw- dirty tan tom

Quickpaw- Dark grey tabby with white paws

Rainpaw-Smoky grey tom

Lilypaw-Very fuzzy white she-cat

Queens: (Expecting or new mothers)

Honeydew- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ( Mother of Splashkit )

Fawnpool- brown she-cat with small tan spots on her legs ( Mother of Pinekit, Briarkit )

Olivepool- shorthaired greenish grey she-cat

 **Kits**

Splashkit - light grey-ish blue tom

Briarkit - Fiery orange she-cat with fluffy paws

Pinekit - tortoiseshell tom

Twilightkit- black and white patchy she-cat

 **Elders**

Fernstone- black she-cat with graying around her ears

Juniperbrook- Orange and white calico

Mistytail- a smoky grey tom

Soultail- Light grey, blind she-cat

 **Cats** **outside** **clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )


	13. Anger

**Chapter 12**

Dewfoot sat next to her mother's body. Her eyes were closed, her haunches might as well have been still.

"She'll wake up." Hailpelt touched his tail tip onto her shoulder. "She would've wanted to be treated last anyway."

"But everyone else woke up except her!" Dewfoot glared at her father.

He opened his mouth to scold her for being impulsive, but stopped when Driftshine entered the medicine den.

"I'm surprised she hasn't woken up." She mewed under moss, dipping into the pool of water in the den. "I've done everything I can." She paused as she set it down. "You do realize this might be the prophecy being fulfilled."

Dewfoot's world stilled. She looked up from her mother's body.

"You- You promised!" she turned to look at Driftshine.

"Dewfoot I didn't-"

"What are you talking about?" Hailpelt's eyes were clouded with confusion and devastation.

"I tried to become more than the daughter of Redeyes and Hailpelt," Dewfoot's claws dug into the moss. "I tried to _save Redeyes_. But I guess _none of it matters_ to _anyone._ " Dewfoot's retort was more like a claw to the heart. Driftshine and Hailpelt were quiet.

Dewfoot stood up and sulked out of the den.

"Oh! Hey Dewfoot, is Redeyes ok? I was about to go in, but then you came out, so now I'm talking to-"

"Redeyes is fine, Foxfur."

"Oh ...Ok." The tom stopped abruptly as Dewfoot padded onward.

* * *

It was Foxfur who had raced to find Dewfoot in the forest. He found her sitting by the river, staring into the water.

"Dewfoot, we have to go now!" He scampered down the rocky shore tripping multiple times.

"Go away." She hissed, her tail lashed.

"Your father is dying." He gasped for air, he hadn't gone that fast in moons. Anything for Dewfoot.

"What?" She turned to look at him, "How?" She got up quickly.

Foxfur shut his eyes tight.

"I-I don't know, after you had left camp, I went in to see how Redeyes was doing when he collapsed. Driftshine told me to find you, she didn't want Hailpelt to die like Redeyes did."

Foxfur opened his eyes gingerly. He jumped as she raced past him.

"Dewfoot? Dewfoot wait!"

* * *

Dewfoot's step faltered as she neared hop rocks. Just a half moon ago, she was hopping across them with her parents and Whitepaw who were all alive and well. Now, they were all in the hands of Starclan.

"Dewfoot, we can't stop!" Foxfur puffed behind her, "We have to get you to them!"

"But- There's no point!" She slowed down to a padding speed.

"We can still get to them in time!"

"They're dead, and old. Nothing can change that." Dewfoot went even slower.

"You're giving up?" Foxfur stuttered.

Dewfoot turned, and stared into Foxfur's eyes.

* * *

 **I fixed the alliances. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. -Red**

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Mosstar - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Hailpelt - grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Driftshine - black she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes

 **Warriors** ( youngest to oldest )

Foxfur - fox-like pelted tom with blue eyes

Dewfoot - grey/brown she-cat with silver legs and green eyes

Nightleg - black she-cat with white spots on the left leg and amber eyes

Willowfang - warm brown ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Ashdapple - orange ginger tom with grey spots and light blue eyes A **pprentice:** Darkpaw

Lynxtail - tan spotted tabby she-cat with a docked tail and teal eyes

Greyjaw - light grey tabby with grey jaw and blue eyes

Blackfeather - tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Silverspark - silver tabby with green eyes

Lightingcloud - pale yellow ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpool - dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes ( father of Maplekit and Sparrowkit ) **Apprentice:** Wolfpaw

Ripplefrost - grey and tan tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes

Swiftfire - orange ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dogleap - orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice:** Deerpaw

Redeyes - light brown she-cat with dark brown and orange patches with dark orange eyes **Apprentice:** Whitepaw

 **Queens** ( she-cats with or expecting kits )

Amberleaf - amber colored she-cat with amber eyes ( mother of Maplekit and Sparrowkit )

Cricketrun - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes ( mother of Cloudkit )

 **Kits** ( youngest to oldest )

Maplekit - auburn colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowkit - tan and dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sea green eyes

Cloudkit - light grey tom with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices** ( youngest to oldest )

Whitepaw - white tom with strange orange stripes and blue eyes

Deerpaw - auburn she-cat with a white underbelly and spots with green eyes

Wolfpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw - dark grey tom with orange eyes

 **Elders**

Woodholly - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with tan eyes.

Orangeclaw - calico sphynx tom with light colored claws, and yellow eyes

Briarmask - cream tom with light brown fur on his face ( Oldest cat in RiverClan )

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar - grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Heatherwhisker - brown spotted she-cat with light brown paws.

 **Medicine cat:** Freespirit - yellow tom with dark, amber eyes.

 **Warriors**

Duskflight - orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and red streaks and blue eyes

Bluesky - siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Redtree - red tabby tom with amber eyes

Fadingsky - silvery blue-tabby tom

Dockleaf - brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Sparkpaw

Treeface - dark orange tom with blue eyes

Frostraven - black tom with light blue eyes eyes

Cloudglow - white she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice:** Pebblepaw

 **Queens**

Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears. ( Mother of Foxkit and Foster of Honeykit )

 **Kits**

Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes

Honeykit - yellow she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblepaw - dark red, she-cat with a white splotch on chest and muzzle

 **Elders**

Larkberry - pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

Elmbrook - dark red tom

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:** Cedarstar - light tan she-cat

 **Deputy** : Quickhawk - gold tom with furry neck fur and green eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Blossomspot - black and white tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice Spottedpaw

 **Warriors**

Littleear - pale she-cat with small stature and bright blue eyes **Apprentice** Daisypaw

Swiftclaw - black and silver dappled tom **Apprentice** Duskpaw

Briarheart - tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice** Sagepaw

Ravensun - light grey tom with dark blue eyes

Echoheart - black with brown and orange dapples tom **Apprentice** Wasppaw

Ivybrook - dark grey she-cat tabby with green eyes

Paleheart - she-cat, white with grey around her paws and tips of ears **Apprentice** Owlpaw

Tigerstem - light brown tiger-like tabby, with orange, with a hint of amber, eyes

 **Queens**

Jadestone - grey and black striped she-cat (Mother of Timberkit, Mistkit, and Acornkit )

Dovespirit - tall white she-cat

Cherrysong- white she-cat with brown face and tail

 **Kits**

Timberkit - black tom

Mistkit - grey and white dappled tom

Acornkit - tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spottedpaw - long-haired calico with one blue and one green eye

Daisypaw - shorthaired solid white she-cat with yellow ears

Duskpaw - sleek black and grey dappled tom

 **Elders**

Fernstone- black she-cat with grey ears, paws, the tip of the tail.

Longfoot- pale tom

Dewfrost- grey she-cat with white legs and one white eyespot

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:** Shadowstar - dark grey tom

 **Deputy:** Wolfclaw - grey tom with white ear tufts, and stripes down his back

 **Medicine cat:** Mintbranch - light grey she-cat with small white freckles on her muzzle. Apprentice - Lilypaw

 **Warriors**

Willowtwig - light brown she-cat with a white spot on her flank

Berryfang - cream tom with copper paws

Fartail - grey and white striped tom

Littlefrost - pale white she-cat with pale blue eyes, pink nose.

Spiderback - lean black she-cat white spider looking marking on her back.

Foxtail - orange tom with very bushy tail and thin muzzle.

Adderpelt - tortoiseshell tom with abnormally large fangs.

Sparkpelt - beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Acornpaw - dark brown she-cat with an auburn marking on her chest

Oatpaw - tan tabby tom with amber eyes

Quickpaw - dark grey she-cat with white paws

 **Queens**

Honeydew - golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ( Mother of Splashkit )

Fawnpool - brown she-cat with small tan spots on her legs ( Mother of Pinekit, Briarkit )

 **Kits**

Splashkit - light grey tom

Briarkit - fiery orange she-cat with a fluffy tail

Pinekit - tortoiseshell tom

Twilightkit - black and white patchy she-cat

 **Elders**

Juniperbrook- orange and white calico

Mistytail - smoky grey tom

 **Cats outside clans**

Epiphany - calico she-cat with green eyes. ( Kittypet )

Beetle - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Blu - medium-sized black dog with brown eyes


End file.
